Some one to Protect
by Kitsune-Haven
Summary: Set eight years after the events of the third movie, Naraku is dead Kagome and InuYasha are married And Rin is now sixteen and has new feelings for Sesshomaru. But what happens when a long deceased dragon spirit finds the third sword in the neither world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Set eight years after the events of the third movie, Naraku is dead; Kagome has made a wish that the bone eaters well would stay open. And Rin is now sixteen and has new feelings for Sesshomaru. But what happens when a long deceased dragon spirit finds the third sword in the neither world? And what does Kagome and Rin have to do with his gaining power? Will Sesshomaru and InuYasha be able to save the women they were destined to protect?

Yay! My first InuYasha Fanfic, I hope I do well. Please rate

Disclaimer: the **characters of InuYasha** **do not belong to me**, but the Characters Akimaru and Ryuji are my original characters.

Sesshomaru walked gracefully out of the dense forest in the western lands, He was searching for Rin. The human girl he had saved all those years ago had now grown into a beautiful young adult, by the age of sixteen. They say most little girls want to marry their fathers, or in Rin's case father figures, the young teen had admitted to having more then just family affections for the great dog demon. Sesshomaru had been so shocked by the confession he did not answer her, in fact he said nothing at all, fearing that she said something she should not have or that her lord did not feel the same and felt her confession silly, Rin ran away.

Hearing crying, Sesshomaru halted and followed the sound, much to his surprise he found his half demon younger brother sobbing over the body of the human girl Kagome. And underneath her lay the cold lifeless body of Rin. Calmly he walked up to his younger brother "Why do you weep, InuYasha?" he asked smoothly "S-Sesshomaru!" InuYasha gasped and whirled around unleashing the Tetsusaiga "What in hell do you want!" he growled defensibly "merely to know why you weep." Sesshomaru replied with a cold look in his eyes "teh! Are you blind or something? What does it look like I'm crying about!" The half demon snarled more tears sliding down his cheeks. "Hn. Then allow me to ease your suffering, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he approached the two dead girls and using the Tensaiga brought their spirits back from the dead. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran to her "InuYasha?" She wrapped her arms tightly around him "But I thought that I was… Oh no, Rin! Rin wake up!" she started to shake the teen but was stopped as Sesshomaru gently pushed out of the way and lifted the slumbering Rin on to his shoulder "She'll be fine, she is asleep that is all." He said quietly now walking back into the forest "Sesshomaru wait!" InuYasha called, the great demon stopped glancing back at his younger brother

"Why?" InuYasha questioned still not trusting his older brother.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, little brother."

InuYasha growled in annoyance "Why did you help us."

"That is none of your concern. And InuYasha…"

"Yes?"

"Get off of my land before I kill you."

"Why you…" InuYasha growled and reached for his sword but Kagome stopped him "Sesshomaru, Thank you!" She said with a big smile, Sesshomaru stopped once more but didn't look back at them.

"Girl…Kagome was it?"

Kagome smiled "Yes…"

"Before you start saving more innocent children, you should first worry about the one in your womb." He said with finality as he disappeared into the forest.

"Ahh ha ha, Gulp" Kagome looked at the now glaring InuYasha

"Kagome was there something that you forgot to tell me!" He growled

"heh heh, yeah um I was going to tell you later, but since it's out in the open… I'm six weeks pregnant, InuYasha." She replied bowing her head and turning bright red.

"Is it mine?" InuYasha asked covering his head with his clawed hand

"What do you mean is it yours! Of course it is! How dare you even ask me that?" Kagome screamed at him

"Well you never know! I was just asking!" He screamed right back

"InuYasha SIT!" She screamed sending him crashing to ground "I'm going to stay with Sango and Miroku and when you're ready to talk to me with out screaming then come get me!" She yelled as she walked off into the direction of the new demon hunter village.

"Damn it! What did I ever see in that damn woman!" InuYasha growled

"Oh, InuYasha…I heard that." Kagome said with a little singsong voice

"No wait I didn't mean it!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed sending him crashing deeper into the ground.

Sesshomaru laid Rin down in his bed, still trying to figure out his own feelings toward the young lady.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called as he entered the room

"Jaken, What have I told you about knocking?"

"OOoh. FORGIVE ME LORD I FORGOT!" the little imp nearly screamed bowing at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pulled the covers over Rin's well shaped body.

"I see you found her my lord. Silly girl always getting into trouble and making you save her." Jaken said as he approached the mat like bed Rin lay on.

"Silly girl? Foolish is more like it." Sesshomaru said but unnoticed by Jaken he also smiled as he made his statement

"Yes, Yes my lord she is very foolish! Uh…would you like me to stay with her as always my lord?"

"No this time I will be staying with her."

"WHAT! BUT MY LORD-"

"Do you have a problem with that, Jaken?"

"NO, NO MY LORD O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Good. Now leave us."

"Yes my lord, of course." Jaken said as he hurried out of the room 'Lord Sesshomaru never stays with Rin when she is sick, he'll check in sure, but most of the time he has other more important things to take care off. I wonder why he is staying with her tonight.'

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she slept 'Could I possibly be in love with a human? No, that is not possible but then why did I save her, why do I continue to protect her, and why did I feel that horrible emptiness as she ran from me crying.' Sesshomaru contemplated clenching his fist 'It was my father's love for a human that caused his end. I cannot allow myself to make the same mistakes as him and that foolish half demon brother of mine.' He growled as he stood with the intention of leaving "L-lord Sesshomaru…" Rin groaned in her sleep 'a dream?' Sesshomaru questioned as he watched her toss and turn "No…Please don't hurt him….don't hurt Sesshomaru!" she groaned 'Ah, a nightmare.' Rin whimpered and a tear slid down her pale cheek 'she's crying…' Sesshomaru thought as he bent down and caught the solitary tear with his clawed pointer finger. Rin woke up right as he did, and she lay there staring at him in wonder, he watched her as he brought the finger he used to catch her tear up to his lips and licked the salt water off. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Rin, you may call me Sesshomaru."

"smiles Sesshomaru…"

"Tell me. What were you dreaming, Rin?

"Blush ummm… you were trying to save me from Naraku but his miasma poisoned you and you started to become weak, and Naraku was slashing at your body with sharp tentacles." Rin looked down now very embarrassed

"ah, so you still have nightmares of that battle, do you?"

"Hai. If InuYasha and Kagome didn't get there in time and distract Naraku…"

"Hn. InuYasha."

There was a sudden crash out side Sesshomaru rushed out of the room followed by Rin, out side of Sesshomaru's Castle was a young woman. "Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru. My master has sent me to retrieve that young woman behind you. You see she is quite important to help him to greatness." The woman said stepping into the light, her knee length dark brown hair had burgundy highlights was tied back in a low pony tail with red ribbons laced around it; she wore a blood red Chinese like dress with fall leaves on the front, and a burgundy sash around her waste, her bright orange fox tail swished back and forth as she spoke. "Rin, get behind me." Sesshomaru said quietly

"I see you're as stunning as rumors say you are." She laughed as she walked closer

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled his hand firmly on his sword.

"Chuckle I thought you'd never ask, my name is Akimaru. Now if you'd be so kind to hand over the young woman there, I'll be on my way."

Sesshomaru stood his ground and said nothing more.

"Ha. Okay have it your way," Suddenly she was right in front of him, her katana pressed tightly against his sword Tokijen. The two fought sword to sword combat for a while, until finally Akimaru got bored.

"Fox Whip!" she screamed and Sesshomaru was hit head on by a bright red whip like energy attack. Rin screamed as a Black whip wrapped painfully around her waste and she was pulled to Akimaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. And do not worry about little Rin here, I will personally make sure that her death is not very painful." Akimaru laughed

"Lord Sesshomaru, Help Me!" Rin screamed struggling and reaching for him

There was another loud crash and the two women disappeared before Sesshomaru could get to them. Sesshomaru frowned and ran as fast as possible toward where his father's sword the Souunga fell into the neither world.


	2. Fatherhood

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the **characters of InuYasha** **do not belong to me**, but the Characters Akimaru and Ryuji are my original characters.

Rin yelped as she was thrown roughly into a cold cell, "Now be a good girl and stay in there until you are needed." Akimaru said coldly, and only just dodged the rock that was thrown at her head. Rin scowled at the fact that Akimaru dodged "You had better behave child. My master is not a very merciful man." The fox maiden said with a laugh "Lord Sesshomaru will rip your master's throat out if he touches me." Rin said in response as she leaned against the hard stone wall "Hn. We're counting on it." Akimaru laughed as she left the dungeon 'Sesshomaru, please come soon...'

Sesshomaru dashed through the woods his attention set ahead "Lord Sesshomaru! WAIT!" Myouga jumped on to Sesshomaru's shoulder "You…Wait do you want?"

The dog demon growled very annoyed to have the flee on his shoulder "Pardon me Lord, but might you be chasing a Kitsune?" the flee asked

Sesshomaru grunted in response

"I thought so. We must find Lord InuYasha Lady Kagome is in great danger as well."

"Hn. I have no intention of finding that foolish brother of mine or his woman."

Ironically InuYasha came into site right as Sesshomaru finished the comment, the dog demon came to a stop as he realized the woman Kagome was not with his brother. "Lord InuYasha!" Myouga yelled jumping on to InuYasha's neck and starting to drink his blood "Myouga? What are you doing with Sesshomaru?" The half demon questioned smashing the flee on his neck

"My Lord where is Lady Kagome?" Myouga gasped

"Beats me. She took off about an hour ago, said she was going to live with Sango and Miroku for a while." InuYasha said with a shrug

"But Lord InuYasha we must find her, she is in great danger!" Myouga yelled "Especially now that she is with child!"

"Damn it, did every body know that Kagome was pregnant except me!" InuYasha growled

"I haven't the time for this." Sesshomaru growled but just as he was about to leave InuYasha spoke "Wait Sesshomaru, why are you in a hurry? Normally you would have threatened me by now and why did you save Kagome earlier?"

"You ask too many questions, ask that flee of yours, he seems to think he knows everything." And with that Sesshomaru sped off in a flash of white light.

"Alright Myouga, you have some explaining to do."

Not far from the new demon hunter village Kagome rested by a tree, "Damn InuYasha, how could he even think that I'm not loyal to him? After everything we've been through, I'm his wife now for crying out loud! Of course we've only been married for about six weeks…" She sighed to herself touching her stomach 'will he accept this child, growing inside of me?' she thought worriedly. Her thoughts were cut short as a loud crash sounded from behind her, she jumped and knocked and arrow to her bow. Akimaru stood there looking slightly annoyed "I like my new powers and all, but you think he could have figured away that I could arrive with out making so much commotion." She growled under her breath "oh well. Ah you must be Kagome, I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with me." She said walking gracefully toward the human woman. "Who are you, tell me now!" Kagome yelled backing up but still pointing her arrow at the fox "All you need to know is that I'm here to retrieve you." Akimaru said as she was suddenly behind Kagome, she put her hand around the human's waste but let go as Kagome turned and shot a sacred arrow at her. "You could poke some one's eye out with that, new mommies shouldn't play with dangerous toys."

"I'm not your typical mother." Kagome growled

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku called as they ran toward her, Akimaru smiled and after a few words between the three humans, the battle began. It didn't last long. Kagome had put up a fair fight, making it very difficult for Akimaru to fight her. Though the fox was working for evil she had respect for mothers and found it very difficult to attack Kagome without causing harm to the growing child in her body. Finally Akimaru was able to drop a sleeping powder on the floor by the human woman, and the mother soon to be lay unconscious on the ground. Sango and Miroku were now the only obstacles in Akimaru's way and if the fox beat Sesshomaru so easily then these two humans were no challenge at all.

"Blood Slash!" She screamed and nine whip like bursts of energy hit the two human's head on, spilling their blood every where.

Akimaru picked Kagome up gently, the fox smiled as the human looked at her weakly and with fear "Do not fret, I'll be sure not to harm the child in your womb." Akimaru said with a kind smile. Kagome lost consciousness again and Sango struggled to stand "No KAGOME!" She screamed as Akimaru disappeared, a triumphant, excited look on her face and the unconscious Kagome in her arms. An hour later InuYasha stumbled across the scene "Sango! Miroku!" He gasped as he looked around, there was blood every where and in the middle of it lay an unconscious Miroku and a very weak Sango "I-InuYasha, forgive us. We failed to protect Kagome." The demon slayer said whimpering "Never mind that, I have to get you two back to the village first. Kagome's a strong woman she'll be okay for a while." He said as he lifted the two humans on to his back and entered the village. The two of them had lost mass quantities of blood and were in critical condition.

"heh heh, sorry InuYasha looks like we're gonna have to sit this one out." Miroku said breathlessly "I don't think I've ever wanted my wind tunnel more then I did back there." He added wincing in pain

"InuYasha be careful, that woman is extremely powerful, she got us in one attack." Sango whimpered

"Mother! Father!" A girl yelled as she ran into the hut, she was about the age of five, and had blue black eyes and long brown hair tied up in a pony tail, she wore a purple and pink kimono and in the arms of Kohaku, who had also just entered the room, was a small baby boy, he had short dark hair and dark eyes, the spitting image of his father. Kilala followed quickly behind them.

"How did this happen!" The girl gasped touching her mother's hand, the boy started to cry "now my little ones it's okay, we're stronger then we look. We'll be fine." Sango said smiling, InuYasha watched the kids with interest, the truth of Kagome's pregnancy sinking in for the first time.

"Oh, that's right, Kagome told us that she is expecting your child InuYasha, congratulations" Miroku half laughed half coughed.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten.' Sango said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I don't think she's ready to have a child. It's such a hassle." InuYasha said staring off thoughtfully

"She's not ready? Or your not?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow, truth was Kagome had the mother instinct since Sango had first met her. InuYasha growled and walked out of the hut. "What's his problem!" the little girl growled her tiny hands still on her mothers arm. "Ah, that's just how he is. It is possible that since his father was not there for him he is afraid that he will not be a good father for his son or daughter." Miroku said thoughtfully "As I've said before a father is the most powerful row model a boy can have, and since InuYasha grew up with out a father he is perhaps unsure of how to react to Kagome's pregnancy."

InuYasha sat out side on the roof 'for once your right Miroku, my old man wasn't around for me so how can I be there for this child? I don't know what a father is supposed to do.' He thought to himself before jumping off of the roof and running in the direction Sesshomaru had gone earlier.

Akimaru laid Kagome down in the cell with Rin, luckily the girl had fallen asleep and there were no escape attempts. With a sigh she locked the door and left the dungeon, upstairs there sat a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a dark blue kimono under his, gold and black dragon like armor. "Ryuji!" Akimaru growled as she came into the room "Ah, Akimaru, you're back so I assume you have Kagome as well?" He said turning to her, by his side laid the Sounga. "I have. Why did you not tell me that she was with child!" Akimaru growled annoyed

"Does it really matter?"

"To me it does, I never would have gone after her if I had known that she was a mother to be!" the fox growled and a red stone on her forehead started to glow,

"Sigh. I see this has upset you greatly, you are even starting to fight my control." Ryuji said as he approached her, she backed up "Now, now my love there's no need to fear I just need to use your powers to achieve supreme power and conquest. And I can only do that if you are under my complete control." He said as he touched the stone on her fore head and it shone a bright red, her eyes went blank for a moment then returned to normal. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, Ryuji. Forgive me I lost control for a moment." She said bowing a little

"That's my girl. Now it will be a while before Sesshomaru and InuYasha arrive, I suppose they still have things to work out, we caught them in a very emotional time. But they must be here by the next full moon, understood?" He said cupping her chin "Of course my lord.' She smiled as he kissed her passionately.

Rin awoke to see Kagome asleep on the floor "Kagome!" she gasped as she crawled to the older woman's side, Kagome groaned and opened her eyes "oh, Rin what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up "Um…Where are we?"

"In the dungeon of a castle. Akimaru brought me here, after she fought with Ses-, I mean Lord Sesshomaru. How did you get here?"

Kagome touched her head "Uh, that fox woman brought me here. She said something about me being important to her master's plain."

"Yes that is Akimaru, she brought me here for the same reason. Here this wall generates heat" Rin said helping Kagome to lean on to the wall.

"How long have you been down here Rin?" Kagome asked shivering

"About Two days. See that window over there, it's the only source of light in this place..."

There was a sudden noise and Akimaru came through the door leading to the dungeon

"I'm moving you two to a more comfortable setting. It'd be smart of you both to come quietly." She said, two large demons standing behind her. Normally the two girls would have done everything to get away, but now that Kagome was pregnant she couldn't be as daring. They followed Akimaru to a large room, the windows were covered by metal bars, but the room had two comfy looking beds, a bath room, a table with food and water and a change of clothing for the two girls. "Enjoy you're stay while you can." Akimaru said as she slammed the western style metal door shut. There was a small window only big enough for food on the door but there was no handle from the inside of the room and no possible way of leaving the room. "Well we might as well eat" Kagome said looking at the food on the table

"But they could be trying to poison us."  
"They wouldn't kill us so quickly, they need us to get to InuYasha and Sesshomaru, I'm positive that is why they have kidnapped us." Kagome said as she sat down and began to eat, and was soon joined by Rin "I hope Sesshomaru gets here soon."

"Hey Rin, this is a personal question that you don't have to answer but, what is your relationship with Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned

"Well I don't actually know. I always thought of him as a kind of father because he took such wonderful care of me, but as I got older I developed a different kind of love for him. His beauty seemed more defined to me, and his kindness made my stomach tingle. And thinking of him made me blush, but I don't think he returns my affections." Rin said sadly "I'm sure he does Rin. When he brought us back with his Tensaiga, you should have seen the momentary worry in his face." Kagome smiled

"I envy you Kagome, you and InuYasha are so in love, you are married and expecting a child."

"Yeah…" Kagome looked off to the window, it was night again 'InuYasha…'

InuYasha sat under a tree, the spot where the Sounga had disappeared before was completely undisturbed, now he had no leads. Starting a small fire for the night he laid down and fell asleep. An hour or so later, Sesshomaru walked out of the forest towards InuYasha's little fire. "Sesshomaru?" InuYasha groaned as he tried to make himself wake up. The older brother sat down across the fire with out saying a word "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!" InuYasha suddenly yelped realizing his brother was right across from him, "hn. Foolishly I followed Totosei here."

"Really? Myouga lead me here."

"It appears that our father's old servants wish us to work things out." Sesshomaru growled

"Hey, Sesshomaru…what was he like?"

"What?"

"Our father, what was he like?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a while until finally he found the nerve to speak. "He was extremely powerful, viciously skilled, and apparently he had a soft spot for humans."

"Gee thanks, that's what every one tells me!"

"Well, what else did you what to know? Spare me the ridiculous sentimental speech." Sesshomaru growled watching his brother with intense eyes.

InuYasha let out a grumble and fell back wards "well what did the two of you talk about before he died?" Sesshomaru suddenly became utterly silent and looked away

"Hey I actually hit a sensitive spot in you, that's fascinating, you may actually have a damn heart in that cold exterior of yours." InuYasha said turning his back to his half brother. He let out a light growl as he felt a cold blade on his neck

"I would have killed you long ago if it were not for our father's idiotic last request." Sesshomaru growled removing his sword and starting to walk away

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled jumping up, Sesshomaru stopped but did not glance at his younger brother

"You've kept your damn secrets long enough. What was father's last request? Why do you hate me so much?" InuYasha questioned

"Why should I tell _you_?" Sesshomaru growled now turning to face InuYasha

"Because, whether we like it or not I am your brother."

Yay! Chapter 2 done, so who think's InuYasha would make a cute daddy?


	3. His Last Request

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the **characters of InuYasha** **do not belong to me**, but the Characters Akimaru and Ryuji are my original characters.

"Because, whether we like it or not I am your brother."

Sesshomaru remained silent "Teh, enough of this, we'll just have to settle it the way we always have!" InuYasha growled as he drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath Sesshomaru calmly drew his Tokijen. And the two began to fight

"So then Sesshomaru let's here it, why do you hate me!"

"Because you and that wretched human mother of yours caused father's disgraceful defeat!" Sesshomaru screamed as he used the _dragon strike _

"Heh, well at least I'm finally getting some answers out of you…" InuYasha said as he landed gracefully away from the blast.

Myouga and Totosei watched from a safe distance, both shaking their heads at the two brothers

"You'd think they would have learned by now…" Totosei said letting out a sigh

"Yes, if those two intend to save Lady Kagome and Rin they must but their problems aside and work together." Myouga said watching the blue and yellow flashes of light

"Well, our master always knew that they would fight, that's why he gave Sesshomaru the Tensaiga and InuYasha the Tetsusaiga. That way if Sesshomaru and InuYasha were to fight neither would die." Totosei said thoughtfully

Finally the flashes of energy ended with Sesshomaru's _dragon strike_

InuYasha lay on the ground groaning; Sesshomaru walked up to him and pressed the Tokijen to his throat

"Go on Sesshomaru, do it I dare you." InuYasha said gazing up and his older brother with pain

"Unfortunately little brother, I cannot. My father asked me before he died to look after you…protect you if you needed it." Sesshomaru looked away and removed the Tokijen from InuYasha's throat.

"Protect me? Since when have _you_ ever protected me? You've never been much of a brother Sesshomaru, not even the first time we met."

Flash Back

A young InuYasha ran frightened through the forest chased be a small band of lower class demons. The half demon boy tripped over a root and fell, the demons came closer and InuYasha covered his face with his arm, but the demons were suddenly destroyed. InuYasha looked up behind him and there stood a young, teenage demon, with long silver hair. "W-Who are you?" InuYasha whimpered

"My name is Sesshomaru, InuYasha" Sesshomaru growled as he gazed down on the boy

"How do you know my name?" InuYasha whimpered standing

"Hn. I am your older brother."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes."

"Are you a half demon too?" InuYasha questioned innocently

"Of course not I am a full demon like our father, not a worthless half breed like you!" Sesshomaru growled, causing the child to wince

"Half breed…" InuYasha said sadly

"Do my words hurt you, little brother?"

"Yes they do."

"Hn. Then you are weak; a demon would never allow him self to be hurt by words, you had better get used to humans and demons a like calling you a half breed. From the moment you were born of that human wench you were destined to be alone." Sesshomaru growled as he began to walk away

"Don't call my mother a wench!" InuYasha growled fisting his tiny hands

"What will you do if I continue to call her names? Will you kill me?"

"K-kill you? No I can't…" InuYasha whimpered now confused

"Only the strongest survive in this world, InuYasha. If you are not willing to kill, then be killed." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the boy by the back of his kimono

InuYasha screamed as he was lifted into the air "Hah you really are weak, defiantly the runt." Sesshomaru said as he stared into his brother's eyes, then to Sesshomaru's surprise InuYasha bit him, with a growl he through the boy against a tree knocking him unconscious.

End Flash Back

"You weren't much of a brother then and you aren't much of one now!" InuYasha growled

"Do you even remember what happened after I threw you against the tree?" Sesshomaru glared.

"After you threw me? Yeah, as I remember I had a concussion for about two weeks after that!" InuYasha touched his head as though he was remembering the pain

"Of course, you were born ignorant and you remain ignorant, didn't you ever wonder how you got back to you mother's home after I knocked you unconscious?" Sesshomaru growled now very annoyed at being forced to tell InuYasha the truth.

"No actually I never wondered."

"Well I brought you back. And did you ever wonder how you managed to find the way home after being lost for hours, or why demons chasing you would just disappear or why I've never killed you when I've had thousands of opportunities." Sesshomaru growled, InuYasha looked bewildered, for the first time he realized that Sesshomaru had actually always been there when he needed him, and it bothered the hell out of him. His older brother had actually been playing the role of big brother perfectly over the years, always helping him if he desperately needed it, like with Kagome, and looking out for him.

"Well great Sesshomaru, what do you want me to say thank you?"

Sesshomaru just looked at him before turning and walking away. InuYasha groaned as he followed his brother carefully. After a while Sesshomaru glanced back 'He's still following me, what a pest.' He thought

"A bit late to be acting like a lost puppy isn't it, InuYasha?" He growled

"Shut up, we just happen to be after the same thing." InuYasha said looking down

Sesshomaru grunted in response and returned his gaze to up ahead.

Myouga and Totosei watched from the sky

"Amazing, they actually seem to be getting along." Totosei said with bewilderment

"Ah, yes love is a very powerful weapon, it has forced the two aggressive brothers to make a small peace amongst each other." Myouga said with slight amazement

Kagome slept, but Rin sat by the blocked off window thinking of Sesshomaru, hoping that he would come soon. The door suddenly opened and Ryuji walked in wearing only a pair of black pants "Well, good evening ladies." He chuckled, Kagome had woken up and was glaring at him "I hope that you are enjoying my hospitality." He said extending a hand "Why are you keeping us here? Let us go, we've done nothing to you!" Rin yelled standing. Ryuji came closer to the brave sixteen year old, "Be careful Rin, I am not a very good person when I am irritated."

"You're not a good person any ways, what difference does it make." Rin said staring intently up at him; he suddenly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to piss off a dragon? Oh that's right your mother was killed by a bunch of wolves wasn't she, well then didn't Sesshomaru teach you anything of value?" he laughed at the momentary pain in Rin's eyes at the mention of her mother,

"You know you are quite pretty, if I didn't have Akimaru I would probably enjoy playing with you…" He caressed her cheek as he spoke, then leaned to her ear and whispered

"I can tell you're a virgin, I can smell the innocence. Saving yourself for Sesshomaru are we? Too bad I'm not single, I would so enjoy stealing your sweet innocence away, painfully." He chuckled

She struggled but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, she was blushing and glaring at him.

"Let her go!" Kagome yelled as she threw a pot at his head, he dropped Rin and in a flash grabbed Kagome by the neck "Kagome, you should not be so rash I could cause such pain to you and the abomination growing in your disgusting human body." He growled slightly digging his claws into her stomach, she let out a little scream and began to cry, "You're lucky Akimaru is so intent on protecting you, because if it were not for her request I would have killed the child in you're body by now, but I still need the two of you so try not to get on my bad side, Ohya-shuminasai" he grunted dropping Kagome and leaving the room, Rin rushed to Kagome's side and the two of them looked toward the door puzzled.

"Why are you still following me, Mutt!" Sesshomaru growled as he dashed across the rocks, "I told you, I need to get Kagome back, and you're trying to get Rin back so.."

"So you are following me." Sesshomaru finished InuYasha's sentence annoyed, he stopped when he heard InuYasha stomach growl, "Why'd you stop? You wanna fight or something?" InuYasha questioned

"No, fool, I can hear your stomach from here. You are in need of food." He said his eyes closed

"Oh, yeah well I figured that you wouldn't stop so…"

"Enough, we'll rest for the night and you can feed that human hunger of yours." Sesshomaru growled sitting down

"You make it sound as though I eat humans. Hey Sesshomaru, don't you ever get hungry?"

" No. Now go find some food." Sesshomaru said with finality as InuYasha jumped off, but not before glaring and sticking out his tongue at his older brother. 'hn. Ridiculous, why do I have to waste my time traveling with such an imbecile.' He thought closing his eyes,

After a little while a big chunk of slightly cooked meat wrapped in a leaf was dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw InuYasha with a big piece of meat in his mouth

"What is this?"

"Meat, what do ya think it is." InuYasha growled

"I thought I told you that I don't get hungry,"

"Yeah right…" and without saying anything more the half demon walked to the other side of a large rock.

Sesshomaru stared down at the meat, let out a little growl then began to eat it. On the other side of the rock InuYasha smiled 'Think of the meat as a thank you for looking after me, Sesshomaru.' He thought as he looked to the stars.

Okay finally, sorry peoples I've been really bussy, I have an art show in december and I have to have 20 pieces yet I only have about 4, and my birthday is next coming up, Oct. 28, so yeah I'm pretty stressed out and bussy, any ways chapter 4 coming soon! Later


	4. Ryuji's Plot

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the **characters of InuYasha** **do not belong to me**, but the Characters Akimaru and Ryuji are my original characters.

Okay first let me say thank you to all those who commented on my story it really helps me not loose interest, plus it makes me try my best so once again Domo Arigato!

Now with out further delay enjoy the story.

Back in the demon slayer village Sango and Miroku were slightly starting to get better. Sango sat at the shrine of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, the place where Kagome made her wish that the portal stay open so that she could be with InuYasha and still have her family, where the jewel finally turned into a useless round stone. She prayed for InuYasha and Kagome's safe return as well the recovery of herself and Miroku. Her daughter Ai came running up followed by Kilala, the morning light seemed to make both glow "Mother, you shouldn't be out here, you're still unwell, come back inside!" Ai pouted running to her mother's side, Kilala making her cute little noise as well

"Oh Ai you're so wise and you're only five, I wonder how smart you'll be when you get older." Sango said pulling her daughter into her lap, the girl giggled in delight

"Mother, will aunt Kagome and InuYasha be okay?"

"I hope so, little one, I hope so." Sango looked off worriedly

"Come now lets go back to your father, if we're gone too long he'll start flirting with the nurse maid, again." Sango said smiling as she took the hand of her daughter and walked back to their home.

InuYasha sat on a high tree looking around the "See anything, mutt?" Sesshomaru growled from under the tree "Hardly, why do I have to be the look out! And stop calling me Mutt!" InuYasha shouted back shaking his fist, seconds later he lost his balance and came crashing down. Sesshomaru stepped calmly to the side as InuYasha landed right where he had previously been standing. "Because you are too stupid to do anything else." He said looking down at his younger brother with a bored look.

"Grrrrr, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled as he jumped up and began shouting a bunch of hardly audible insults, the older dog demon merely leaned back and watched as the half demon ranted. Finally out of breath InuYasha sunk to the ground

"Finished?" Sesshomaru said raising his eyebrows

"I hate you…" InuYasha grumbled

Sesshomaru grunted and walked away, fifteen minuets later his younger brother came running after him

"Wait, will you! Damn it, do you always walk off and leave your companions behind!"

"Companion?" Sesshomaru said as he came to a stop, looking slightly startled at the half demon.

"Well yeah, we're working together aren't we?"

Sesshomaru blinked then continued walking "huh?" InuYasha said confused as he scratched his head 'Why is he so strange?'

"InuYasha, come." Sesshomaru growled

"Grrr, Don't talk to me like I'm a dog!" InuYasha growled as he ran after his brother

Akimaru lay naked on the black silk bed that she and Ryuji shared, her tail swishing back and forth as she stared into space. Ryuji watched her, his head popped up on one hand and one eyebrow raised, "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." She replied nonchalantly

"Don't lie. Your thinking about the brothers aren't you?"

"Maybe." She smiled her eyes glinting

"Well then, I have a mission for you. Those two are getting no where, so I need you to go give them a little clue as to where we are." Ryuji said rolling over and pulling the fox on top of him

"And how should I do that?" She replied kissing him gently

"Oh, you'll figure out a way, you're a clever little fox." He laughed cupping her chin gently

"Yes I am," She suddenly jumped off of him and in a flash she was fully clothed.

"How do you do that?" He asked sitting up

"My little secret," She chuckled winking, and then she closed her eyes and in a flash disappeared. Ryuji leaned back down 'finally things are going according to plan. I should make sure that the humans are behaving.' He thought

Kagome had just finished dressing into an orange kimono, her stomach had grown in size, and it had been two weeks since she last saw InuYasha and the others. The door opened and Ryuji walked in "well, well Kagome I see the baby is making its self known." He laughed, both Rin and Kagome gasped as they caught site of the sword in Ryuji's right hand "The Sounga!" Kagome said a look of shock on her face

"Hmm? Ah, yes you are already acquainted with this sword."

"W-where did you get that? Sesshomaru and InuYasha destroyed it years ago!" Rin gasped

"Oh, I found it while I was visiting the under world, quite an interesting sword really. I found it's history especially intriguing." He laughed

"That means the Sounga has you under it's control…" Kagome said frowning, suddenly Ryuji burst out laughing "Me? Controlled by a mere sword, oh that's funny! I am the one calling the shots, Kagome, not this little sword."

He smiled and walked toward them

"Let me explain, I found this sword and it tried to control me yet failed, miserably. Then with the help of my lover, I researched the sword's history and found out about the great dog demon who once wielded it and of course, about his affair with the human woman that lead to his shameful death. Then I found out about the two other swords the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga, and what do you know, the dog demon's sons turned out to be the only obstacle in my way. So I found away to weaken them through their pathetic human loving hearts." He said laughing "Oh, don't worry as soon as I kill them and destroy their swords, you two will be joining them."

Kagome whimpered, Ryuji looked at the two horrified girls "I'll never let you touch Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she threw an empty bowl at his head, when it hit it's target it shattered, cutting him. He raised his eyebrows and the cut healed almost immediately "Sorry to inform you Rin, but you are just a weak human girl. You are powerless to stop me." With that he left the room leaving the girls to think over everything he'd just said.

Akimaru sat on a high branch watching the two brothers approach. Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air, InuYasha stopped as well then as though on queue, the two of them dashed away as her _blood slash_ flew from the tree.

"Awww, you dodged, how disappointing." She said jumping down gracefully in front of them "Boo, did you miss me."

The two brothers glared

"Akimaru." Sesshomaru growled

"You remembered my name, I'm so flattered." She smiled, pacing slightly and smiling as the two of them held their swords tightly

"Down boys, I didn't come here for a fight."

"Why did you come then! You mangy fox!" InuYasha growled

"Mangy? How dare you call me mangy." Akimaru growled as she attacked InuYasha with such force she sent him flying into the ground. Sesshomaru then stepped in attacking her with the Tokijen

"aww, is big brother Sesshomaru protecting his little baby brother?" She taunted laughing a little as he a furious look crossed his face. InuYasha then joined the fight announcing his arrival with a loud battle cry.

"Oh, I see you want a real fight. Alright then I suppose this little sword will have to extend" with a satisfied smile her katana split in to two long blade swords.

The brothers attacked from both sides and she intercepted them easily, fighting both at the same time.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru yelled from her left

"Backlash Wave!" InuYasha yelled from her right, she gasped and attempted to dash away but was caught in between the two blasts. She screamed as the energy from the two powerful attacks disintegrated large parts of her red dress, but just before any real harm was caused she was transported away.

Sesshomaru looked at a large piece of the elegant red fabric that lay singed on the ground, with one small sniff he had determined her smell and took off. InuYasha sped after him thinking only of Kagome and his unborn child.

"Did we kill her?"

"Don't be a fool InuYasha, of course we didn't."

"Well excuse me, guess I can't ask any questions!"

"Hmph!"

"Hey Kagome….What are those scares on your wrists?" Rin asked as she watched Kagome brush her hair "Hm? Oh these well I'm not proud of them, but they are a constant reminder that InuYasha will always protect me from any danger, even myself." She said looking reminiscent

"You mean those are self inflicted!"

"Yes."

"But why….when?"

"A year or two ago InuYasha called out Kikyo's name in his sleep, I guess it got to me because before I knew it I had slit my wrists, deeply. But InuYasha caught me and stopped me before any real harm could come to me….

Flash Back

"Kagome what the hell are you doing!" InuYasha screamed as he roughly grabbed Kagome's arm

"Let me go, you jerk!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks

"What the hell is the matter with you?" InuYasha questioned looking at his now bloody hand "Kagome, you're bleeding you need to close the wound before you bleed ou-."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU DON'T CARE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS KIKYO THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE EVER CARED ABOUT! THE ONLY REASON YOU STAY WITH ME IS BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE HER!" Kagome screamed sobbing harder, suddenly InuYasha pulled her into a hug.

"Are you stupid or something? I'd never let anything happen to you Kagome. Yes I do love Kikyo," Kagome looked hopeless and started to cry harder

"But, I love you more" she looked up at him confused

"W-what?"

"Kagome don't you see, you ended my loneliness. You are the one who brought light and happiness into my life not Kikyo, I will always love her but I belong to you now and I always will, that is of course if you agree to let me close your wound,"

Kagome smiled and kissed him, he picked her up a sped off. After Kaede closed the wound InuYasha sat by her bed watching her

"Hey, what's the matter InuYasha?"

"There's another thing I need you to agree to, of course you don't have to"

Kagome noticed that he was blushing and looked very nervous

"Well what is it?"

"I realized today how close I came to loosing you, and decided…well.."

"Well?"

"Will you be my wife, Kagome?" He blurted out hiding his eyes with his bangs, though she could see that he was a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
"Oh, InuYasha of course I will!" She laughed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back and the two kissed. Kaede sat outside the door chuckling silently to her self.

End Flash Back

"Wow, that's an interesting story." Rin said unbelievably "yeah, it is. We should go to sleep now Rin." Kagome said "okay, goodnight Kagome." Rin said as she snuggled into the bed. Akimaru landed painfully on the bed, "ah, Akimaru how many times have I told you not to play with your prey." He said throwing a new dress at her. "I'm sorry Ryuji, bad habits die hard." She said sheepishly "well at least they got the hint." He said looking at a small crystal that showed InuYasha and Sesshomaru rushing towards a large mountain range.

The next chapter coming soon. Yay!


	5. Affections of a great dog demon

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the **characters of InuYasha** **do not belong to me**, but the Characters Akimaru and Ryuji are my original characters.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku long time no see." A young man said as he entered the house, he was tall, and had long orange hair tied back in a pony tale. He also wore a blue kimono with yellow designs, and dark blue pants. His long fox tale wagged slightly as he spoke. "Um…I'm sorry but do we know you?" Miroku asked sitting up.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, just because I disappeared after we defeated Naraku four years ago." The young man chuckled, his voice deep and rich.

"It can't be… Shippo?" Miroku gasped

"In the flesh." Shippo laughed

"But you look so much older, when did you hit a growth spurt?" Sango said now able to join the conversation

"Um…about a year after I left you guys."

"Where did you go Shippo? We all expected you to stay with InuYasha and Kagome." Sango questioned looking with astonishment at the now teenage Shippo.

"Yeah, well if I had stayed with them I would not have gotten very much stronger. I needed to live on my own for a while, toughen up a bit."

"I see, well you've certainly gotten much….bigger. I bet you have the ladies chasing after you left and right." Miroku laughed

"Aheh yeah well, I am a fox. Actually I already have someone. I went to train with her so that we could get stronger together, kind of a secret promise I made her awhile ago."

"Oh and who is this lucky lady?" Sango smiled slyly

"Soten, you remember her, she's the last and youngest of the thunder demon tribe."

"Really, you and Soten are an item!" Miroku laughed

"Duh, Miroku I would have thought it was obvious. Were both the same age and both proud young demons why wouldn't we be an item."

"um…yep same Shippo."

"Well anyways. Where are Kagome and InuYasha? And why are you both in bed? What have you all been doing for the past four years?" Shippo said sitting himself by Miroku's sick bed

"Well Shippo, we have a lot to tell you."

Sesshomaru and InuYasha crept through the door of Ryuji's castle,

"Akimaru show your se-!" InuYasha started to scream but Sesshomaru clamped his hand over the half demon's mouth

"Silence InuYasha! What part of 'the silent approach' don't you understand!" he growled whispering

"I don't see why we have to be quiet, I say we just charge in, get Kagome and Rin back, kill the damn fox and get out."

"I didn't ask your opinion InuYasha."

"Well I'm giving it to you any ways. Why do we have to do it your way?"

"Because."

"Because why? I've survived this long my own way haven't I?"

"Hmph! Not with out me saving you when ever you get in over your head, which is almost always."

"Hey, what did you say! I'll have you know I've saved you a number of times as well!"

"Enough, I am older then you, so we do it my way."

"Teh! Since when do I have to listen to you Sesshomaru!"

"Since our father asked me to look after you!"

InuYasha pouted and grumbled but went along with Sesshomaru any way

"If you keeping pouting InuYasha, you face is going to stay that way."

"Shut up."

"Though the pout may actually be an improvement, compared to your normal face." Sesshomaru said smirking as he quietly walked through the large castle.

"What did you just say!" InuYasha screamed

"Shhhh! InuYasha will you be quiet, you are going to get us discov-." Sesshomaru was suddenly cut off as the dragon strike wrecked through the wall, and the two brothers barely managed to dodge.

"Look at you two. Arguing like a bunch of pups. Well I guess that since the two of you spent your lives apart this little plot of mine as made the perfect excuse for you two to bond, how sweet." Ryuji said as he walked calmly out of the wreckage,

"And who might you be?" Sesshomaru asked equally as calm.

"My name is Ryuji, and I am the master mind behind this entire plot. I'm sure you recognize this sword."

"The Sounga!" InuYasha gasped

The two brothers growled as they were about to attack, both pulling their swords from their sheaths,

"Dragon…"

"Back La-"

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ryuji chuckled, motioning for two demons to enter the room in the arm of one was Kagome, and in the other's was Rin.

"Let me go!" Rin yelled as she kicked and hit, struggling to get free

Sesshomaru tightened the grip on his sword, with one final kick Rin turned her attention towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She gasped

InuYasha suddenly killed the demon holding Kagome and was now holding her

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!" He growled as he tapped her on the side of her face,

"mmmm, I-InuYasha?" She questioned as she came to, "InuYasha!" she wrapped her arms tightly around him, meanwhile Sesshomaru had just finished killing the demon that had Rin and was holding her with his one good arm. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said looking down as she blushed "Rin, how many times must I tell you. You may call me just, Sesshomaru."

The sweet little reunion was cut short as Ryuji clapped, the four of them looked up to see Ryuji smiling triumphantly.

"Well-done, you succeeded in getting you human pets back. Yet you have also succeeded in showing just how much they mean to you." He laughed as he yanked a thin thread, the other end was tied to Kagome's arm, so she went flying to him. Rin let out a gasp as she disappeared then reappeared unconscious, with Ryuji holding the back of her red kimono.

InuYasha growled "Now that I have your full attention you can do me a favor and…DIE!" he growled as he used the dragon strike, Sesshomaru swiftly jumped in front of InuYasha as the half demon boasted about being able to with stand anything.

"What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru? You don't think I can handle it!"

Sesshomaru grunted as he glanced back at his foolish little brother, then the blast hit

him. "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as the blast consumed both brothers along with half of the castle. " InuYasha….INUYASHA!"

evil laughter now you all must wait in agony for the next chapter Muhah ha! No actually I'm sorry this update took so long and sorry that it is so short but I'm having boy trouble as well as my art show is getting closer and well we all know what STRESS is like so forgive me but the next update may take a little while as well.

See Ya


End file.
